Need To Know
by Nikkipedia
Summary: Jacob never gave the Cullens the whole story of when he told Charlie what they really were. He left out a few things. Like when Charlie thought he was gay.


Knocking on the door, I stopped when I heard Charlie's footsteps.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

I exhaled, calming my nerves. I was about to tell Charlie something that would pretty much turn his life upside down.

He opened the door, "Hey, Jake! Billy told me you were coming over. Come on in!"

I smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks, Charlie." I suddenly turned serious. "I need to tell you something. Can we go for a walk in the woods?"

Charlie nodded, a little confused. "Yeah, sure. Let me go get my jacket."

"Alright."

When he came back and locked the door, we headed towards the little trail right next to his house. Making sure to not go deep into the woods. If Charlie freaked, I would at least want him to run away _back _to his house, and not go further into the woods.

Standing at the edge where we could still see his house, I turned to him and leaned against a tree. "So..."

Charlie could feel my unease. "What? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Well, not really."

Charlie looked at my pointedly. "Jake, you can tell me anything. You're practically the son I never had." His expressed then softened a little. "Really, what's wrong? Girl troubles?"

I scoffed. If only he knew. Well, he would in a sec. "Er, well, kinda. Not exactly." More like _little baby girl_ troubles.

Charlie scrunched his face, trying to find a reason. His face then turned to understanding. "Oh, I get it. _Boy _troubles_. _I always did wonder why you hanged out with that group of shirtless boys."

I choked on spit. "What! No! Charlie! No no no no no! It's not like that! Ugh! That's disgusting!"

Charlie frowned. "It's alright, Jake. Really, it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to your orientation. I understand. "His expression then hardened. "Although, I don't get why you came to me to come out of the closet. Billy's your dad..." He then gasped. "Is he homophobic!? Is that why you came to see me? I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so sorr-"

Oh my god.

I shook my head again. "Charlie! It's not like that!"

"Oh, it isn't?" He looked confused again.

"No, this is about Bella."

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "What! What's wrong?" His face then turned a nasty shade of green. "Is she alright? Did she...did she get worse?" He whispered out the last part.

I smiled. "No, Charlie. Nothing like that. Seriously, Bella's not sick anymore. She's fine." My face scrunched up. "A little weird, but fine."

Charlie's face lit up as if he he had been told that he could shoot Edward and Bella wouldn't care.

"Really! Thank God! I'm going over to the Cullens' house right now!" He swiftly turned and practically _skipped_ towards his house.

And he thought I was gay.

I got ahold of his sleeve before he could get out of the woods.

"Uh, Charlie? There's something else I need to tell you. Well, more like _show_ you."

He turned around and huffed. "Jake, could this wait till later? I really want to see Bella."

I gave out a little laugh. "Yeah, see, the thing is...I gotta show you something before you can see her. To clear some things up. Alright?"

Charlie grunted, a little miffed. "Yeah. Sure."

I grinned. "Great."

I started to tug off my shirt.

Charlie's jaw dropped. "Uh, Jake... What are you doing?!"

Once I dropped my shirt on the ground, I began to unbutton my shorts.

"Now, Charlie. Don't freak out on me please. I really need to show you something." I started to pull my zipper down and Charlie took a few steps back.

"N-now Jake, " he stuttered. "I said I would _understand._ But that doesn't mean I want to be in a relationship with you..."

I exploded with laughter. "Charlie! It's not like that!"

Once I pulled my shorts down to my knees, I saw that Charlie had covered his eyes with his arm. "Jake! Cut it out! Put your clothes back on! Now is not the time, there will NEVER be a time for this!"

"Charlie, trust me. Watch," I said and I began to phase.

Once I was done, I nudged my nose against Charlie's arm.

His face was one of bewilderment. He opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish.

I phased back, and quickly put my clothes back on. If I took my time, Charlie might have thought I wanted him to check out my body. Ew.

I stood my ground, giving him some space. "Now, Charlie..."

He gasped. "Wha-! What in the world!"

Okay, here goes nothing. "Charlie, the life you had before this," I gestured to both of us," has changed. Nothing is as it seems, anymore. But this change in your life, if you think about it, is not as big as you think. Pretty much, the only major change is that: now you know." I waited for a reaction.

All he did was blink at me.

I sighed. "Charlie, life will go on the same as it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe in any of this."

It took him a minute, but he nodded a little.

Charlie tried to find the right words. "So..."

I nodded. "Yeah, so..."

Charlie breathed in deeply. "Okay, you said this had to do with Bella? What does this have to do with her?"

"Oh, well..." Now it was my turn to find the right words. "See, Bella never had that whole 'rare-disease' thing. It was just a cover up."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, nodding.

"Now, she was sick..." Charlie started to turn green again, "And like I said! She's fine!' I hastily added.

Charlie calmed down a bit, he unfolded his arms. "Good."

"But, in order for her to have gotten better, she, uh, _changed_ a little."

Charlie glared at me. "What do you mean?"

Damn. How was I gonna say, "Well, before she was sick, your daughter was the most beautiful girl in the world. But after she changed into a vampire, she's the hottest girl in the world."?

"Let's just say that after she got better; Bella looks more like Esme than Renée."

Charlie stared at me as if I was insane. "You're not making any sense, Jake."

I sighed. Now I know where Bella got her hard head from. "It's hard to explain, Charlie. But you'll understand once you see Bella for yourself. "

Charlie was quiet for a minute. And then he looked up at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Does she turn into an animal like you?"

I laughed out loud. "She wishes she was that cool!"

Charlie gave a weak smile.

"Anyways, Charlie, to explain why I'm a werewolf-"

"No! Stop! Don't tell me!"

What the heck? "Uh, okay?"

Charlie sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. "I'm sorry, Jake. Unless I have a need to know, I'd rather not be told the specifics, alright?"

I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

And then it got awkward.

"So..." Charlie began.

"Yeah?"

"Did Bella always know about this? Did she know what she was getting herself into when she she agreed to marry Edward?"

I grinned. " Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she came to Forks."

Charlie glared at the ground. " Eh."

Now what else did I have to tell him? Oh yeah. Renesmee.

"Charlie?"

He looked up. " Yeah?"

"Bella and Edward inherited a new little mouth to feed, " I grinned.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up to his receding hairline. "Really?"

"Yeah! Her name's Renesmee, but I call her Nessie. Just not in front of Bella, and you shouldn't either, if you choose to, " I said the last part seriously.

"Really? Why?"

"Because Bella will bite your head off if you do."

Charlie snorted. " Sure, Jake. Sure."

Oh, he doesn't believe me? We'll see who saves him when he calls her Nessie. Because I won't.

Charlie then smiled. "So, Nessie is Bella and Edward's now? Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?"

I smiled back. "Yup. Congrats, Gramps."

That seemed to butter Charlie up.

Time to drop the bomb.

"But there is one thing about Nessie."

"What?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the world," I gushed.

Charlie looked a little hesitant.

"And if you can deal with that, then Bella will be able to stay a little longer in Forks. Which means you'll get a chance to know Nessie." I looked at him pointedly, " But if you can't deal with all of what I just told you, Bella will leave."

Charlie nodded solemnly. "I understand. Just please don't tell me anymore than I actually need to know. As long as no one forces too much information on me, I'm game."

I grinned and clapped Charlie on the back, he stumbled forward a little before I caught his arm. "That's great, Charlie! Bella will love this!"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Good." He then tugged his arm out of my grasp, he seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

Great.

As he headed towards his car, I told him I'd meet him at the Cullens', since I'd have to tell them that he was coming, he nodded and climbed into the cruiser. As he backed out of the driveway, I told him one more thing.

"Charlie! As much as I love you, I would never be in a relationship with you! Sorry!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I always wanted to know what really happened that day Jacob told Charlie all about him and the Cullens. I've been waiting for this kind of fanfic for a while now, but decided to do it myself. I was planning to put this as a " Jacob/ Charlie" pairing, but then that would defeat the purpose of the last quote of this oneshot. ;) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
